pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellatrix
|alias = Warrior of the Woodland Trixie Bella The Sylph |job = Mythic hero Crusader Sword of Justice (formerly) |nature = Quirky |trait = Proud of her power |alignment = Chaotic Good |ability = Justified |moves = |residence = Sun-Dappled Walk Iron Abbey |affiliation = Crusade Swords of Justice (formerly) }} Bellatrix Virizion, styling herself the Warrior of the Woodland, is a Legendary Pokémon with a noble history but an infamous ego. She is a former Sword of Justice and a powerful member of the Crusade, though she is known to embark suddenly on extended adventures on nobody's initiative but her own. She speaks in an archaic dialect to bolster her image as a hero straight out of myth. Her pretense rarely wavers, so Bellatrix remains somewhat of a mystery in spite of her outgoing nature. History In the distant past, a quartet of heroic freedom fighters calling themselves the Swords of Justice traveled the land in defense of the defenseless. Among these four was Virizion, a greenwood duelist of uncommon grace and beauty. She happily followed the lead of Cobalion throughout this part of her career. During this time, she also helped train the youngest of the band, Keldeo. Yet eventually, Virizion started to get the idea that the others were holding her back. She scorned Cobalion's leadership with increasing frequency, often rightly as he became more manipulative in turn. Soon she was no longer content to share her fame with the Swords of Justice. Once she passed unto Keldeo all she knew, she set her publicity stunt in motion and broke from the group to become a solo heroine. Putting aside her Sword name, Bellatrix was successful for a time. Trampling villains and saving innocents came naturally, for she had done just that in the Swords' company. However, her signature Sacred Sword attack gradually became weaker following her departure from the group. Faced with this handicap, Bellatrix had little choice but to adopt a new fighting style—to this day, she uses precise somersaults and kicks as opposed to ripostes from her horns. She tweaked and perfected her technique over many years. However, with each new victory, her hubris rose to greater heights. Bellatrix began to bite off more trouble than she could chew. She felt the sting of defeat on more than one occasion, but she could never bring herself to back down from a challenge. Eventually, Bellatrix was in need of saving. Tower and his Crusade were keeping eyes and ears out for Legendary Pokémon to sponsor by that time, so fortunately she was not in distress for long. The idea that a group of skilled adventurers and clergymen might be willing to watch her back and do so secretly was difficult for her to ignore. To avoid a repeat of the situation that brought about their meeting, Bellatrix agreed to stay in touch with the Crusade. Over the years, their correspondence evolved into a tenuous partnership until no Crusader could remember the time before she was with them. Then she was simply part of the team. Bellatrix is a strong fixture of folklore in many forest communities, particularly the Sun-Dappled Walk, where she is revered as a sylph or a nymph. Outsiders are often led to believe she is pure superstition. She comes and goes as she pleases, emerging from the green to play with travelers and then vanishing in the blink of an eye. Her fickle behavior compounds her mystery. A Furret named Hylas is perhaps Bellatrix's closest friend in these parts, but even he hesitates to profess an understanding of the sylph. Personality Bellatrix is a vainglorious exhibitionist who plays up her image as an ancient hero for fame and adoration. Beyond that, she is generally laid-back, lazy, and somewhat cheeky when without an emergency to answer. She makes a habit of showing up to appointments late and then making a spectacle of her arrival. She is stubborn about keeping her archaic manner of speech, which may easily wear on others' patience. Nevertheless, her boisterous self-assurance is deceptive. Bellatrix has no shortage of wisdom, courage, and experience. In times of crisis, she is known to keep a cool head and lead by example. Although she may insist on being the one to lead the charge, she approaches serious matters with a cunning, tactical mind that aims to confound and outmaneuver the enemy rather than tackle them headlong. No member of the Crusade is a greater inspiration on the battlefield, even if her pride after the fact is unbecoming. Legendary powers *Eternal youth *Extraordinary balance in treetops and other heights *Botanokinesis **Specifically, Bellatrix has demonstrated an uncanny ability to move plants in accordance with her will, even to the extent of raising deadly wooden spikes from tree trunks as a variation of her Stone Edge. Whether this ability aids her footing among the treetops is unclear, but branches have been known to snap under her opponents at inconvenient times. The exact depth and level of skill behind this ability are indistinct. *Extraordinary verdurous camouflage *Extraordinary running speed, jump height, and stamina *Masterful tracking and outdoorsmanship Category:Female characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Good characters Category:Fighting-types Category:Grass-types Category:Crusaders